The subject matter described herein relates to manufacturing techniques and more particularly to apparatus and methods to torque fittings.
Various manufacturing operations require fittings on opposing sides of a structure to be secured to a torque threshold. By way of example, some bulkhead fittings in vehicles, such as aircraft and watercraft, include a sleeve which passes through a hole in the bulkhead. One end of the fitting includes a fixed head, while the other end of the fitting is threaded to accept a nut. Existing methods of securing the fitting require two mechanics, one on each side of the bulkhead, to torque the fitting to a torque threshold. In some circumstances the work environment is cramped, which renders the task difficult and time consuming.